


Преступление без названия, следствия и суда

by suricate



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate
Summary: зимой в Хокинс приехали военные





	Преступление без названия, следствия и суда

Зимой в Хокинс приехали военные. Сухо и четко распаковались из вереницы крытых брезентом машин, разбили лагерь у ворот лаборатории. Неплохое начало, говорит Дастин, но скучноватое, он бы не стал читать дальше. 

Отродье демогоргона... нет, какого к черту демогоргона, с таким сочинением можно поступить только в психушку. Сделайте вид, что вы этого не видели. Итак, Хокинс, штат Индиана (не перепутайте с тем, что на юге Техаса, здесь намного прохладнее, сразу после Рождества мело несколько дней так, что некоторым приходилось выходить из дома через окно и откапывать дверь). Солдаты - отличный механизм для превращения девственно-чистого, пушистого снега в болотную грязь. У них разные лица, некоторые выглядят не намного взрослее старшекласников, но стоит завидеть кого-то из городских, черты одинаково каменеют, каждая мышца вытягивается по собственной стойке смирно. И правда, скучное начало, а во рту вконец пересохло, белый лист противно слепит, чешется, мешает думать. О, вот как стоит начинать, с ощущений. Ничего не расскажешь о Хокинсе просто так, этому городу нужен герой.

Попробуем...

Джонатан заметил военных в Хокинсе не сразу... да, троеточие тут уместно, передаёт задумчивую стылость начала января. Что он чувствует, когда впервые видит их на посту у забора, привычно сворачивая в сторону дома с тридцать пятого шоссе? Холодок по коже — просто слова, такие же поношенные, засаленные, как рукава отцовской куртки, доставшейся ему по наследству. Даже не думал, что так залипну на первой же фразе. Мысль вроде была такая простая, записывабельная. Кто вообще станет читать этот рассказ про Джонатана, унылого как католическая воскресная проповедь, разве что Нэнс. Но она о нем не узнает, странным образом начинаешь ещё сильнее стесняться своей слишком умной девушки, с ней расставшись. Так бывает, когда тебя впервые бросает телка. Много чего в этом году произошло впервые. Вот демогоргон, о котором вы все ещё не имеете никакого понятия. Секс с Нэнси в машине. Военные в Хокинсе. Этот репортаж в стиле рассказа (такие, говорят, до сих пор любят в приемных комиссиях). Прочитав прошлую попытку написать что-то связное, Нэнс спросила, при чём тут победа на войне, при чём тут контуженный на Тихоокеанском фронте капитан Патрик Харрингтон, если предыдущий абзац описывал сложный матч с командой Северной старшей школы на их поле, который едва удалось выиграть в последние секунды. В этом была вся суть, в победе. Может, просто не стоило давать этого читать девчонке. Которая собирается тебя бросить, к тому же.

Вот откуда взялись военные, покойный дед теперь не даёт покоя, думая о них, невольно отвлекаешься, воображаешь: как бы здесь вёл себя он, оказавшись на задании в собственной стране, где не нужно ни на кого нападать (пока что), однако режим строгий, по шесть часов вахты, ходячей, если повезёт, или стоячей, что гораздо менее удобно во влажном ветреном январе посреди леса и болот, которые местные жители упрямо называют озёрами. Они одинаково не поняли друг друга: Хокинс и военные, и старались делать вид, что друг друга не существует. Всего в трёх точках эти реальности пересекались: в центральном магазине, куда они заезжали временами по двое-трое, набрать еды; в соседней лавке, где продавали выпивку, которой не поставляли в пайках; и ещё иногда в баре «Оса» на заправке, единственном сносном месте в Хокинсе, где можно было выпить после пяти вечера. Неудивительно, что Нил Харгроув вскоре туда зачастил.

Он тоже не станет здесь главным героем, среднего роста, невнятного вида, с водянистыми глазами, ничего в нем особого нет, но чувство рядом с ним такое, что ещё немного — и лампочка под потолком начнёт потрескивать, а потом перекалится и лопнет, и прямо изнутри этих спокойных глаз полезет потусторонняя срань. Все, что присуще Нилу Харгроуву, но генетически сковано, пожизненно запечатано в белковую тюрьму, от души проступает в его сыне Билли, бешеном, самовлюбленном отморозке. Ему приходится играть заботливого брата, исправно забирая из школы и катая по городу сводную сестренку, раньше он иногда увиливал от этого, но стоило военным появиться, Нил встряхнул его за воротник прямо в коридоре, так что рубашка затрещала, и прошипел в лицо:

— Твоя сестра не будет разгуливать сама в городе, где стоит взвод. 

Максина — так зовут тринадцатилетнюю дочку второй жены Нила Харгроува — добавила, что после этого он пообещал убить Билли нахрен, если тот ослушается приказа. И Билли ничего не оставалось, кроме как выдавить:

— Так точно, сэр.

— Плохо слышу, — сказал на это Харгроув-старший, хотя расслышала даже Максина через открытую щель своей комнаты, куда она сбежала, когда это началось.

— Так точно, сэр! — крикнул ему в лицо Билли, как отец его с детства учил. 

Не следует думать, что все воевавшие обращаются с детьми одинаково, например Патрик Харрингтон никогда не избивал своего сына до трещин в ребре и не заставлял его выкрикивать дурацкие фразы. Возможно, дело в том, где воюешь, и как относятся к этому дома, согласитесь, что Вьетнамская война — немного другое дело. Пока они там озверевают, здесь засовывают ромашки во все дыры, и приходится возвращаться вовсе не героями, а черт знает чем, недобитым недоразумением. Так говаривал Харгроув-старший после нескольких стаканов бурбона своему новому приятелю, капитану Джексону, тоже успевшему во Вьетнам, но всего на несколько месяцев. Черт его знает ещё, что хуже, занимать никому не нужные высоты или охранять никому не нужную закрытую лабораторию, на разные лады жаловался в ответ Джексон, потому что люди быстро портятся, когда ничего не происходит. Употребляют там. И... всякое бывает.

Дерьмо дерьмо дерьмо ДЕРЬМО дерьмо дерьмо ДЕРЬМО дерьмо дерьмо дерьмо дерьмо ДЕРЬМО дерьмо дерьмо дерьмо дерьмо ДЕРЬМО ДЕРЬМО ДЕРЬМО дерьмо дерьмо дерьмо дерьмо дерьмо пошло оно все нахрен дерьмо ДЕРЬМО дерьмучая дыра с дерьмом 

Под это ритмичное звуковое сопровождение собственного производства, временами заглушающее запилы «Мегадэс» из колонок, Билли Харгроув, в бессильной злости стуча по рулю, гнал на синей «камаро» от салона с игровыми автоматами, куда завёз Максину три часа назад, до стоявшего на отшибе дома Байерсов. Он понятия не имел, найдёт ли ее там, но откуда-то следовало начинать поиски. В прошлый раз, когда она пропала, сбежав из дома в ноябре, нашлась она именно там. 

В Хокинсе Харгроувы объявились в середине осени, переехав из пригорода Лос-Анджелеса, и к местной зиме оказались готовы ещё меньше, чем отправленный охранять лабораторию взвод, переброшенный с базы в Южной Дакоте, где парни так же уныло стояли на ядерном объекте. Поэтому как раз на повороте с тридцать пятого шоссе «камаро» занесло на скользкой, припорошенной мокрым снегом дороге и несколько раз развернуло вокруг собственной оси. Вместо того, чтобы проорать что-то непотребное и точно никак не уместное в сочинении для приемной комиссии, Билли забыл, как дышать и добрую минуту сидел, вцепившись в руль побелевшими пальцами. Потом молча засунул в рот сигарету, прикурил, выбрался из машины. Выдыхая дым вместе с паром, обошёл ее по кругу, пытаясь понять: сбил кого-то, или темная фигура, возникшая в свете фар, ему причудилась. Бампер был целёхонек. Только увидев это, Билли хрипло произнес:

— Твою ж мать.

Слева, со стороны чернеющего вдалеке крестообразного здания лаборатории, донеслась автоматная очередь, сразу за ней вторая. Неразборчивые крики, мужские. Свет фар несколько раз мигнул и погас, вот это было совсем паскудно. Билли обернулся к машине и увидел, что на крышу и капот с неба падают хлопья, не похожие на снег. Как бывает вблизи пожара, но еле заметно, тускло светящиеся. Сама «камаро» казалась постаревшей лет на триста, проржавевшей изнутри. Он моргнул, сделав ещё шаг вперёд, и наваждение пропало. Фары снова горели ровно. Билли точно помнил, что выкурил всего пол-косяка, от травки его в жизни слишком сильно не вставляло. Может, что-то было не то с пуншем, который они глушили у Томми. Он забрался в машину и начал медленно разворачиваться, заодно прислушиваясь к ощущениям, но ничего особого не замечая. Спереди — со стороны, где жили Байерсы — показалась машина. Несмотря на скользкую дорогу и темноту, она неслась так, что водителю пришлось резко бить по тормозам, завидев впереди «камаро», которая все ещё мешала проехать дальше. Жмурясь от света чужих фар, Билли рассмотрел очертания старого «форда». Тот сигналил, как невменяемый.

Это разозлило Билли, и вместо того, чтобы уступить дорогу, он вывернул руль, полностью ее загораживая. Неторопливо вышел из машины, сплюнул на дорогу дотлевший в зубах окурок, скрестил руки на груди и ухмыльнулся.

Билли был хорош собой, высокий и складный, с выпирающими из-под плотной куртки бицепсами. Влажная от испарины светлая челка вилась, спадала на глаза. Из «форда» выскочили сразу с двух сторон — двое парней, Билли узнал их. Джонатан Байерс собственной персоной и Стив Харрингтон.

— Езжай отсюда! — крикнул Харрингтон.

Всем, кто писал о себе в третьем лице, должно быть знакомо это ощущение неловкости: даже когда передаешь все дословно, кажется, что подмахиваешь себе, выставляешься вроде героем, хотя на самом деле тебе охренительно до усрачки страшно. Каждая секунда растягивается так, что пальцам заранее больно, ведь сейчас ебанет.

— Езжай! — орет Харрингтон, выпучив глаза. — Нахер отсюда ВАЛИ!

Билли и не думает трогаться с места, беспечный ебанутый урод.

Он стоит меньше чем в миле от ада и щурится, пытаясь рассмотреть, не сидит ли кто на заднем сидении «форда» Джонатана Байерса, старшего брата того Байерса, в одной компании с которым тусит Максина. 

Компания лузеров, называет их Билли, и не он один. Фриков, придурков, уродцев. Как он только не называет их, превращая для Максины поездки в школу и из школы в сущую каторгу. Поэтому ей совсем не жаль было так его подставлять этим вечером, несмотря на то, что она подслушала месяц назад, когда военные только приехали в Хокинс. 

Теперь она кусает костяшки пальцев, на заднем сидении, то и дело оглядываясь назад, как и Уилл Байерс, и Майк, и Дастин, меньше всех везет Лукасу, не поместившемуся на сидение, он торчит между задним и передним, у них в ногах и все время спрашивает: что там, что там, что там, что там, что там, что там? Там ничего, там темнота с одной стороны и ебанутый сводный брат Максины, из всех людей и тварей Хокинса только он мог оказаться у них на дороге в самый неподходящий момент.

Фары мигают опять, мигают на обеих машинах, но не гаснут пока ещё. Билли, и Стив, и Джонатан слышат то, чего не слышат дети — ещё несколько автоматных очередей. 

— Они пустили газ! — кричит Харрингтон. — Мы все сдохнем, если тут останемся.

Эта ложь действует на Билли как тренерский свисток. 

Он запрыгивает в машину, даёт им дорогу и пристраивается в хвост. 

Проблема в том, что бензина в «форде» даже до ближайшей заправки с «Осой» не хватает, весь ушёл на факелы. Вечер пятницы, начало восьмого, на трассе — ни души, если не считать приклеенного к заднему бамперу «камаро». В салоне «форда» все орут на всех, описывать это бесполезно. Даже тихого Джонатана все это выводит из себя, и он тоже орет:

— Я заглохну сейчас к чертям собачьим, мне похрен у кого нахрен бензин брать!

Джонатан сигналит фарами и съезжает на обочину в оглушительной тишине.

Еле слышное харрингтоновское «мудак» звучит неожиданно громко для него самого. После прошлой встречи с Билли в ночной глуши синяки у Харрингтона сходили несколько недель, держались почти до самого зимнего бала в школе. Мерзкое подленькое чувство радости: теперь получит Джонатан, раскомандовавшийся за последние несколько часов, — заглушает тревогу за Нэнси, которая как раз заехала к Харрингтону, когда все началось, потому что решила, что им пора поговорить по душам. Джонатан — это новый парень Нэнси, что многое объясняет.

Несколько минут они о чем-то говорят с Билли на улице, между машинами. Максина сидит совсем пригнувшись, чтобы снаружи ее не было видно, остальные — прикрывают, на случай, если Билли решит сунуться в машину, Лукас в ногах у них покряхтывает: кто-то нечаянно заехал ему под ребро. Развернув к себе зеркало заднего вида, Харрингтон наблюдает, как Билли сливает Джонатану бензин.

И, несмотря на облегчение, чувствует острую обиду.

Он сам бы с Билли ни за что не договорился.

Никто ни о чем не спрашивает Джонатана, когда тот возвращается, «камаро» по-прежнему следует за ними по пятам.

— Хуже демогоргона, — говорит Дастин, издавая то ли всхлип, то ли смешок, никто больше не смеётся. Он полноват, умненький, картавит, недавно стал хорошим приятелем Харрингтона, но такой дружбой не светят в школе. Ничем выделяющимся не светят в школе, если нет уверенности, что это однозначно выставит тебя королем, и задушевные разговоры с малолеткой вовсе не то, что требуется для репутации старшеклассника. Вот о чем рассеянно думает ещё один негерой Хокинса Стив Харрингтон, пока Джонатан везёт их всех к нему домой, осталось совсем недалеко. Задний двор просторного двухэтажного коттеджа упирается в лес, часть которого огорожена сеткой, именно из-за неё раздаётся автоматная стрельба. Нельзя сказать, что Нэнси осталась в безопасности в доме, откуда год назад без вести пропала ее лучшая подруга. Тела так и не нашли, но можно сказать, что нашли части тела. Барбара никогда не нравилась Стиву, поэтому он не делал из этого большой трагедии; одна из причин, по которой Нэнси его бросила.

— Я сказал ему, что ты с нами, — бросает Джонатан, уже останавливая машину перед домом Харрингтона, но так и не глуша двигатель.

Максина молчит, шумно выдыхает сквозь зубы, Лукас из-под ее ног глухо ноет: но зачееем. Они все вываливаются на воздух, не чувствуя холода.

Билли тоже.

Дастин закрывает Максину спиной, Лукас становится рядом, даже Уилл с Майком становятся рядом, Джонатан встает перед ними, Харрингтон решает, что слишком часто пасовал ему в последнее время, и решает закинуть трехочковый.

— Драться будем в другой раз, Харгроув. Здесь опасно.

Следующие несколько минут: зло, скользко, жарко, больно, все орут и разнимают их, как могут. Стив может по праву собой гордиться, он разбил Билли бровь. Слизывает кровь с губы и на самом деле готов продолжать. Родители уехали в гости до конца выходных, о Нэнси в доме он не помнит и точно не собирается рассказывать Джонатану Байерсу. Но его держат все дети сразу, а Джонатан держит Билли, и в это самое время оглушительный женский крик, а за ним — разом погасшие фары и фонари прекращают драку окончательно.

Отшвырнув Билли так, что тот чуть не сносит зеркало своей машины, Джонатан бросается в дом, Стив почти не отстаёт. Стены заросли мясистыми сгустками слизи, похожими на корни, пол покрыт трещинами и побегами. В воздухе парят ошмётки тускло светящегося пепла. Это изнанка, так они ее уже год называют. Мир, в котором все почти так же, как в настоящем, только кишками наружу.

— Нэ-э-энс!

— Нэнси!

— Нэнси, ты где?

— Нэнс!

Они то и дело затихают, оглядываясь. Темно, под ногами вязко, дом как настоящий, но не совсем: на стенах в местах, где их никогда не было, висят очертания чего-то похожего на фотографии, с потолка в гостиной свисает прогнившая разлапистая люстра, Стив разбил ее метким ударом мяча ещё лет в шесть, мебель совсем другая, тоже дряхлая, на огромном прямоугольном столе остатки полусгнившей еды, проход к лестнице на второй этаж полностью затянут слизью, Стив знает, что он там есть, и не хочет думать, что им делать, если именно там окажется Нэнси. Или уже оказалась. Именно так изнанка пожрала дом Байерсов несколько часов назад. Видоизменила до неузнаваемости, скрутила и схлопнула. Хорошо ещё, все успели выбежать.

— Что маме скажем... — прошептал тогда Уилл, и все они нервно, взахлеб расхохотались. Их с Джонатаном мама уехала ужинать с шерифом, поэтому за неё они не волновались.

— Нэээээээээээээээнс!

— Нээээээээнси!

— Нееееееееееееееееееееееееет! — доносится душераздирающее с заднего двора, они проносятся через задние двери и вылетают наружу, к бассейну. Нэнси цепляется за лестницу, нечто тянет ее вниз, в нефтяно-чёрную, побулькивающую зловонную гущу. Стив и Джонатан тащат ее оба, изо всех сил, и едва справляются, запоздало заметив, что вытащили не только ее. Нэнси сорвала горло, но продолжает кричать. За нее цепляется существо, похожее на младенца, присосавшегося к ноге Нэнси пуповиной, такой же чёрной, как та гуща, в которой перепачканы теперь уже поровну все. Самое страшное — голова, приделанная к тельцу, она почти с него размером, взрослая голова пропавшей без вести Барбары Холланд, облепленная жижей, но хорошо узнаваемая, без устали клекочущая:

ЛОБЛОБЛОБЛОБЛОБЛОБЛОБЛОБЛОБЛОБЛОБЛОБ

Пухлые жирные ручонки с перепонками между пальцами перебирают в воздухе, тянутся к Нэнси.

ЛОБЛОБЛОБЛОБЛОБЛОБЛОБ

— Держи ее! — орет Стив, омерзение в нем передавливает ужас.

Сзади кричат дети. Кричит Нэнси.

— Ебучая нахуй ебанина! — кричит Билли Харгроув, и этих слов никак нельзя вымарать из рассказа, пусть даже за них его откажется принимать комиссия во всех колледжах Соединённых Штатов, потому что он бросается на существо с головой Барбары Холланд и начинает безжалостно избивать его ногами, пока Стив топчется по пуповине, чрезвычайно прочной, не позволяющей оторвать ЛОБЛОБЛОБЛОБЛОБЛОБающее существо от Нэнси, кого-то из детей тошнит, Стив стаскивает ремень с брюк, передавливает им пуповину, как жгутом, Лукас подбегает и делает то же самое рядом, сверху падают хлопья, земля под ногами вздрагивает раз, другой, между двумя жгутами пуповина становится прозрачнее, Лукас протягивает швейцарский нож, и Стив наконец справляется с тем, чтобы ее перерезать, оттуда как из шланга их обдаёт жижей, Билли сталкивает существо в бассейн и орет: НАХЕР, НАХЕР ОТСЮДА в бассейне лопается пузырь из которого показываются пальчики они кажется растут прямо на глазах Стив не может оторваться,ему кажется он только что понял что она оно она это существо говорило ртом Барб что оно говорило ЛЮБЛЮ чем умело не сопротивляясь пока все они били его резали отрывали от Нэнси, которой она пять десятков сотен тысяч раз успела здесь признаться в посмертной или как это называется любви Стив не знает как оказывается на улице Билли тащит его за плечо, Максина рядом с ними, вместе с Уиллом они точно так же тащат Майка, Уилл тихо говорит:

— Машины бесполезны на изнанке.

Майк всхлипывает. Слышится ещё что-то.

Максина оборачивается через плечо.

— Оно ползет!

Оно ползет за ними, вымахавшее до размеров небольшого телёнка деформированное тело, из которого торчат прежние крошечные ручки, за это время их отросло пар пятнадцать, и та же самая незатыкающаяся голова Барбары Холланд.

— Огонь, — выдавливает из себя Стив звук за звуком, как пупырышки из пленки, в которую заворачивают стекло. — Оно боится огня.

Он чувствует себя соучастником преступления.

Билли не нужно повторять дважды, от бензиновой зажигалки существо вспыхивает, будто и впрямь насквозь пропитано нефтью. Точно так же в доме Байерсов горел псевдо-Уилл, но он был гораздо больше похож на человека. Джонатан даже принял его за брата, пока он не начал говорить странных вещей. Да, он вполне сносно говорил. О том, что творилось у военных. И почему ему надо помочь, иначе все умрут. Это произошло час назад, а кажется, в прошлом году.

Зажигаются фонари. Зажигаются фары машин. У ворот догорает нечто, похожее теперь на кучу слежавшегося снега. Стив говорит:

— Надо проверить дом. В порядке ли.

— Охренел? — толкает его кулаком в плечо Билли. — Ко мне в машину.

Приходится забраться в его машину, потому что на переднее сидение «форда» Джонатана тот укладывает Нэнси. Максина не спорит и садится сзади в «камаро», к ней подсаживаются Дастин с Лукасом. Так и уезжают, теперь «камаро» впереди.

— Заправиться надо. — Билли зубами достаёт из пачки сигарету, протягивает пачку Стиву, тот машинально берет и себе. — Зажигалку в бардачке поищи.

Но заправки больше не существовало, как и дома Байерсов.

Ни заправки, ни «Осы».

Ни лаборатории.

Ни военных.

Отъехав на запад, насколько хватило бензина, они досидели до утра в мотеле «Дейз Инн», Билли со Стивом сняли три последних номера. Адреналин действовал на Билли странно, он ни разу не пытался травить сестру и спокойно отпустил ее в один номер с мальчишками. Нэнси так и не пришла в себя, но дыхание выровнялось. Джонатан наполнил для неё горячую ванну, у него были свои семейные рецепты, как проверить, не завелось ли в твоём близком немного изнанки, и Стив впервые за вечер обрадовался, что этим было кому заняться, кроме него самого.

Рассказу нужен конфликт, меняющий героя. Вот, почему ни Стиву, ни Джонатану не суждено было стать его героями. По авторскому замыслу для них не происходит ничего нового. Опасность, с которой они сталкиваются, преследовала их и раньше. Они не узнают ничего странного о скучающих солдатах и их ночных развлечениях. Они не теряют друзей, которых и друзьями-то не считали, пока не потеряли. Здесь слишком много «не», сказал бы Дастин, но ему этого не увидеть. Такие тексты даешь читать только чужим, тем, кто может похвалить живую фантазию или яркие сюжетные повороты и не станет задавать лишних вопросов о персонажах, слишком похожих на живых людей. Я написал то, что хотел написать, и не знаю, что будет дальше. Однако перечитывая, замечаю, что слишком много говорю о себе и слишком мало о поменявшемся по-настоящему. Возвращаясь в мотель и третье лицо, в нарушение всех возможных законов Соединенных Штатов Стив с Билли надрались бурбоном, который нашёлся под сумкой со спортивной формой в багажнике «камаро». Без льда и закуски.

— Спасёт меня теперь только одно, — пьяно рассмеялся Билли, до самого фильтра докуривая последнюю в пачке сигарету. — Если папаша загнулся вместе с этой ебучей заправкой.

Стив подумал, что со своими тревогами каждый справляется, как умеет.

И в приступе осоловелой откровенности, уже потушив свет, рассказал про Барбару.

— Ну ты, блядь, даёшь, у меня теперь не встанет, — мрачно изрек Билли.

С ним было очень странно делить кровать, пусть даже двуспальную.

Очень странно.

Очень тесно.

Эта его фразочка никак не шла из головы.

Билли дышал ровно, до того тихо, что Стив иногда пропускал вдох, прислушивался, а дышит ли он вообще. В номере было душно, стоило закрыть глаза, кружилась голова. Луна пялилась им прямо в окно.


End file.
